A SERPENTE
by DWS
Summary: Ao longo das últimas dez temporadas de Supernatural, vimos anjos, arcanjos e serafins morrerem. Apenas Castiel retornou. Já se perguntou por quê? Teria sido mesmo pela Graça de Deus? Ou Castiel não é quem imaginamos. AVISO: Se você é do time Castiel, NÃO LEIA essa fic. Essa fic foi feita para quem ODEIA o Castiel.


**A SERPENTE**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 **AUTOR:** DWS

* * *

 **SINOPSE**

Ao longo das últimas dez temporadas de Supernatural, vimos anjos, arcanjos e serafins morrerem. Apenas Castiel retornou. Já se perguntou por quê? Teria sido mesmo pela Graça de Deus? Ou Castiel não é quem imaginamos.

 **AVISO** : Se você é do time Castiel, **NÃO LEIA** essa fic. Essa fic foi feita para quem **ODEIA** o Castiel.

* * *

 **DISCLAMER**

O anjo Castiel é uma criação de Eric Kripke. Não existe fora do seriado um anjo com esse nome. Castiel seria o anjo das quintas-feiras.

* * *

.

\- Você gosta de brincar com eles.

\- Eles me divertem.

\- É só isso mesmo? Apenas diversão? Nunca antes você dedicou tanto tempo a um único humano.

\- Tecnicamente, são dois humanos.

\- Não. Apenas um. Você nunca escondeu sua predileção.

\- Verdade. Fui conquistado por aquele belo par de olhos verdes.

\- Quando vejo vocês dois juntos, eu QUASE acredito que você gosta dele. Mas, se gosta apenas dos olhos, pode arrancá-los das órbitas do humano e fazer com eles um belo par de brincos.

\- Admito que é uma ideia tentadora. Quando tiver cansado da sedutora voz rouca dele, pode ser que o faça. Mas, ele mostrou-se útil no passado e acredito que me será útil no futuro. E nem é tanto tempo assim. Esta é a nossa décima temporada juntos. Dez anos. É pouco, mesmo para padrões humanos. O que dirá para seres como nós, para quem o tempo é contado em eras e não em anos.

\- E essa casca? Ainda não se cansou dela? Devia, pelo menos, botar esse sobretudo para lavar. Está imundo.

\- É, creio que está mesmo precisando de uma lavagem a seco. Não tinha reparado nessas manchas de sangue. E nas manchas antigas de café. Obrigado por me lembrar. .. [estala os dedos] .. Pronto! Serviço completo. Como se nunca tivesse sido usado. Satisfeito agora?

\- Devia lavar a casca também. Ainda está com o rosto e as mãos cobertos de sangue.

\- Isso eu posso resolver de outra forma.

Castiel abre a boca e mostra a seu interlocutor sua língua bipartida, como a das serpentes. Com uma expressão sorridente, ele estica a língua e a usa para lamber o sangue que recobre sua face, pescoço e, finalmente, as próprias mãos.

\- Se me permitisse, eu teria feito isso com imenso prazer.

\- Acredito. Mas, nosso tempo passou.

\- Pena que pense assim. Foi divertido. Confessa que guardou boas recordações. Mas, prefiro AQUELE você. Essa casca humana é um corta tesão. Falta charme à essa forma. Considero-a sem maiores atrativos, mesmo em termos humanos.

\- Não concordo. Funciona bem quando eu e Dean estamos juntos. Verde e azul é uma boa combinação. Ele gosta e é isso o que importa.

\- Usá-lo, tudo bem. Mas, ainda não entendi essa sua insistência em manter-se tão próximo dos irmãos Winchester. Esse contato quase diário.

\- Os Winchester atraíram a minha atenção quando abortaram a tentativa dos anjos de trazer o Apocalipse. Mérito exclusivo deles. Isso não é pouca coisa.

\- Não mesmo. Foi a primeira vez que os Desígnios Divinos foram contrariados com sucesso.

\- Há um pouco de exagero em classificar a iniciativa independente de um grupo de anjos como Desígnio Divino. Eles apenas se apropriaram de uma velha profecia para fazer valer seus próprios projetos de poder. Nunca foram os verdadeiros representantes da vontade de .. você sabe quem.

\- Concordo. E também concordo que foi um grande feito dos Winchester. Mais ainda considerando que são simples humanos.

\- Humanos, sim. Simples humanos, não. Sam e Dean são humanos geneticamente aperfeiçoados. O modelo top de linha do ano. Fruto de milênios de reprodução dirigida. Um projeto posto em marcha pelos anjos há 100.000 anos e que teve seu primeiro sucesso há somente 3.300 anos. O objetivo era permitir que anjos caminhassem no plano material sem incendiarem suas cascas.

\- Cascas! São úteis. Mas .. uma casca humana é algo tão .. apertado. Odeio a sensação de estar preso à matéria. É claustrofóbico, um termo humano que particularmente aprecio, mas não curto vivenciar.

\- Quem teria motivos para reclamar de claustrofobia seriam os humanos que você paralisa e observa serem enterrados vivos. E tudo para quê? Um prazer que dura uns poucos minutos. Eles se debatem, estrebucham .. e aí acaba.

\- Um ataque de catalepsia. Vivo e consciente, mas com os sinais vitais quase imperceptíveis. É um clássico. Pura arte. Tem sutileza e elegância. Eu preciso ocupar meu tempo de alguma forma. A eternidade é um fardo. Resta a nós, imortais, esses pequenos prazeres. Enterrá-los vivos. Vê-los afogarem-se. Empurrá-los de lugares altos. São tantas opções. É breve, concordo. Mas, intenso.

\- Não acho que valha o esforço.

\- Pode ter certeza que vale. O desespero em dose concentrada dá à alma humana um sabor, ao mesmo tempo, doce e picante, de textura crocante. Já a dor continuada dá à alma um sabor acre e uma textura fibrosa. Almas e flores devem ser colhidas assim que desabrocham. Quem se importa com uma flor que já começou a murchar? Não é diferente com almas. As almas de humanos jovens, recém-saídos da adolescência, são particularmente doces. É o momento ideal para a colheita.

\- É por isso que investe para que sempre existam guerras? Nas guerras, os mais perfeitos são os primeiros a serem enviados para o matadouro. Jovens e inexperientes, eles caem fácil em seus ardis.

\- Guerras abrem um leque imenso de possibilidades. Inocentes morrem. Inocentes matam. Inocentes perdem a inocência e mostram seu lado mais escuro. Medo, culpa, ódio. Uma infinidade de sabores.

\- Se você o diz, estou certo que é com conhecimento de causa. Almas humanas são sua dieta exclusiva há milhares de anos.

\- É verdade! Desde que o primeiro deles provou do Fruto da Árvore do Conhecimento do Bem e do Mal e deixou de ser apenas um tipo exótico de macaco sem pelos. O Fruto confere divindade. Claro que para adquirir divindade completa é necessário o consumo continuado. Mas, bastou uma única mordida para que toda a descendência do macaco pelado conhecido por Adam tivesse o cérebro aprimorado. Os macacos que, sem nenhuma modéstia, chamam a si próprios de sapiens ganharam, com essa única mordida, o pacote completo. Aumento da eficiência de processamento dos dados trazidos pelos sentidos. Capacidade de pensamento abstrato. Entendimento do conceito de tempo. Vislumbre do mundo invisível aos sentidos. Não se tornaram deuses, mas foram tocados pela divindade. E eles devem tudo isso a você.

\- Eu dei apenas um empurrãozinho. Apenas sussurrei nos ouvidos da mulher o que ela queria ouvir. As fêmeas humanas já nascem insatisfeitas, sempre em busca de algo que acreditam que lhes é devido. Eternamente desconfiadas de que algo lhes foi ocultado. Foram criadas com o que chamamos hoje de defeito de fábrica. Já era assim com a primeira delas. A minha querida e inesquecível Eve.

\- A mãe de seu primogênito, Caim. A humana que depois se tornaria a Mãe de Todos os Monstros.

\- Sim, mas ela ganhou esse título por mérito próprio. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso.

\- Mesmo assim, eu lhe sou eternamente grato. Não me imagino sendo obrigado a digerir somente protoalmas de animais. Uma dose do fruto da Árvore do Bem e do Mal mostrou-se o tempero perfeito.

\- Um humano com imaginação fértil batizou essa pulsão feminina de Inveja do Pênis. Esse humano nos prestou um inestimável serviço. Convenceu a humanidade de que eles próprios são os únicos culpados pelos males que os afligem. Que eles merecem sofrer eternamente por desejarem, desde a mais tenra infância, trepar com suas mamãezinhas e papaizinhos. A mente doentia deste humano infectou a humanidade com as perversões que o atormentavam. Fez do sexo uma fonte de culpa e não mais de prazer.

\- E, com isso, o Inferno encheu-se de reprimidos sexuais.

\- O meu interesse nunca foram os humanos. Como espécie, talvez. Como indivíduos, não. Apesar do que me acusam, eu não ligo para os homens nem para suas almas. Não sou um de vocês. Não sou um reles demônio.

\- Eu não sou um reles demônio. Sou o primeiro e o único. Quando Lúcifer caiu, eu já estava lá. Eu recebi os anjos caídos - e depois os humanos caídos - na minha morada. Moldei os humanos caídos à minha imagem e semelhança, mas sou e sempre serei infinitamente superior a eles.

\- Graças ao poder extraído de suas almas.

\- Nem mesmo você pode negar que existe poder nas almas humanas. É o que atraiu minha atenção no passado. É o que atrai até hoje a atenção dos meus demônios. As almas nos dão poder. É a razão de sermos o que somos. Por isso os pactos e as possessões.

\- Se vocês demônios desejam tanto as almas dos homens, que fiquem com elas. Eu não me importo.

\- Quem desdenha, quer comprar!

\- O que disse?

\- Um ditado humano. Significa ..

\- Eu sei perfeitamente o que significa. Não sou o néscio de sobretudo que finjo ser. O parvo fascinado por abelhinhas. O ingênuo que não entende as motivações do cara da pizza. Eu não desdenho almas humanas. Simplesmente não preciso fazer uso delas para ganhar mais poder.

\- Sabemos que não é uma questão de não PRECISAR, mas de não PODER fazer uso. Homens, assim como leviathans e anjos, foram criados por Yah ..

\- NÃO OUSE pronunciar o nome DELE na minha presença.

\- Desculpe. O .. O-Que-Não-Deve-Ter-Seu-Nome-Pronunciado? .. Não, muito longo. .. O .. Inominado? .. Está bom assim? .. Ah! Como eu dizia: homens, anjos e leviathans foram criados pelo Inominado. Têm a assinatura energética DELE. Não PODE usá-los para energizar-se.

\- Isso não é completamente verdade em relação a anjos e homens. Quanto aos leviathans, sua primeira criação, você está certo. Não posso usá-los.

\- Por isso você foi atrás das almas dos monstros. Os filhos de Eve. Neles, a assinatura foi borrada. Por você, ao copular com Eve. Ao fazê-lo, você a transmutou e isso fechou as portas do Paraíso a toda a sua descendência.

\- Eu só não esperava que as almas dos monstros mortos seguissem direto para o Purgatório. Não é justo. Elas são minhas por direito.

\- E estava tão ansioso por elas que foi com muita sede ao pote. Engoliu bem mais do que podia digerir.

\- Reconheço meu erro. Fui açodado. Precipitei-me. Por eras, a chave do Portal do Purgatório me foi ocultada. E, então, surgiu uma janela de oportunidade com o caos que se seguiu ao fracasso do Apocalipse. Eu queria o poder e tinha pressa. Subestimei a força das bestas primordiais.

\- Os leviathans foram uma das primeiras criações Dele. O primeiro animal. O predador perfeito: ágil, inteligente, implacável e indestrutível. Autorregeneráveis e imortais. O único defeito era serem perfeitos demais.

\- Eles destroçaram minha casca. Libertaram-se e eu não sabia como expulsá-los ou matá-los.

\- Até então ignorávamos a existência das Pedras com a Palavra. E, mesmo que as tivéssemos, não saberíamos lê-las.

\- Foram muitos contratempos. Felizmente resolvidos com a preciosa ajuda dos meus humanos de estimação.

\- Resolvido depois que você entrou lá e os matou.

\- O Purgatório foi criado para ser o local de confinamento dos leviathans. Aquele lugar os enfraquece. Lá - e apenas lá - é possível destruir suas essências. Eliminá-los da existência. Durante o ano que percorri o Purgatório, exterminei milhares de leviathans. Enquanto Dean se exasperava por não saber o paradeiro do seu adorado anjo guardião, supostamente perdido e indefeso numa terra de monstros implacáveis, eu me banhava no sangue negro da primeira e mais perigosa criação Dele. Foi mais fácil que eu próprio imaginei. As criaturas Dele costumam ser muito confiantes. Acreditam demais na própria capacidade. Um sério defeito de fabricação.

\- Meus parabéns! Sempre invejei sua capacidade de esconder sua verdadeira natureza. Esse tempo todo e os Winchester nunca desconfiaram que você assumiu a identidade do verdadeiro Castiel quando o anjo foi morto por Lúcifer. Pouco antes deste ser jogado de volta na Jaula.

\- Humanos são ridiculamente ingênuos. Dean Winchester é pateticamente sentimental. É superprotetor com aqueles que considera da família. Já perdeu tanto que se apega desesperadamente a qualquer um que o olhe com cara de desamparo. Me espanta que ainda não tenha enchido o bunker de cães de rua.

\- Só sendo muito tonto para não enxergar as suas armações. Ou estando muito apaixonado. Dean Winchester continuou acreditando em você mesmo depois de você ter se mostrado como realmente é. Foi só ganhar Poder e você logo se declarou Deus. Um Deus inclemente. E, para obter esse Poder, não mostrou qualquer escrúpulo. Mentiu. Matou. Torturou. Foi capaz até mesmo de derrubar o muro que protegia a mente de Sam Winchester das lembranças do Inferno. Convenhamos que isso foi baixo até para um ser como você.

\- Eles são crédulos e a culpa é minha? Castiel era um anjo insignificante na hierarquia celeste. Anjos de baixa patente não questionam ordens. Não podem. Não têm livre arbítrio. O verdadeiro Castiel jamais se aliaria ao Rei do Inferno contra a estrutura de poder estabelecida no Início dos Tempos pelo Inominado. Jamais ousaria pleitear o trono celeste. As dúvidas e questionamentos que Castiel passou a ter foram incutidos em sua mente pelo profeta Chuck Shurley. Para dar mais dramaticidade ao enredo do livro sobre o Apocalipse que estava escrevendo. Castiel foi visto como ameaça ao profeta e morto por Rafael. Acredita-se que Castiel tenha sido trazido de volta apenas porque o profeta intercedeu por ele.

\- Os anjos ficaram tão assombrados com a primeira volta de Castiel que aceitaram sem questionar seu retorno nas vezes seguintes. E deram a Castiel um prestígio que ele nunca teve.

\- Muita ingenuidade acreditar que o Inominável se daria ao trabalho de trazer de volta o ridículo anjo das quintas-feiras uma segunda e uma terceira vez.

\- Mas, se o caminho está livre, o que está esperando?

\- O próximo eclipse total. Desta vez, quando eu realizar o ritual, não haverá ninguém para me impedir. Poderei finalmente absorver o imenso poder contido nas milhões de almas do Purgatório. Usando Dean Winchester como casca. Acredito que somente ele seja capaz de conter dentro de si, indefinidamente, o poder das almas de milhões de monstros.

\- Algo que sua atual casca mostrou não ser capaz de fazer.

\- A primeira vez valeu como experiência. Me fez refletir sobre a importância de Dean Winchester na ordem cósmica. Entende agora porque me mantenho junto a ele? Para que confie em mim. Eu vou pedir e ele vai me deixar entrar. E a primeira coisa que vou fazer é explodir o insuportável maninho enxerido.

\- Já que mencionou .. Que achou de sua breve experiência como o novo Todo Poderoso?

\- Me permitiu exterminar Rafael, o único arcanjo em condições de se opor a mim, e metade das hostes de anjos fiéis ao Grande Plano, com um simples estalar de dedos. Mas, creio que a palavra que melhor descreve a sensação é desapontamento. Foi tão fácil que não teve graça. Por isso, não fui em frente. Preferi semear a discórdia entre eles. Deixar eles próprios se matarem. Se exterminasse todos os anjos em um único dia, o que me restaria. Eu não tinha nada planejado para o dia seguinte.

\- Restariam os homens. Poderia fazer com eles o que bem entendesse.

\- Sim, os homens. Poderia facilmente tê-los exterminado. Mas, essa breve experiência como Deus me deu um vislumbre do real motivo pelo qual foram criados e do porquê ser dito que são superiores aos anjos. E também porque gostei de ser temido e adorado por eles.

\- Isso só foi possível porque o Inominado estava longe.

\- O Inominável deixou de se importar com Sua Criação há milênios. Partiu sem avisar. Talvez desapontado com a traição de Lúcifer ou a falha de Gadreel ou a desobediência de Eve ou a fraqueza de Adam. Sabe-se lá. Passou todo esse tempo desaparecido. Voltou apenas quando Amara foi libertada.

\- E quando parecia que a Escuridão prevaleceria sobre a Luz e o Universo chegaria ao fim, os Irmãos assumem seus erros, esquecem velhas mágoas e concordam em darem-se outra chance.

\- Porque Dean os convenceu os seres mais poderosos deste Universo que "por mais que você odeie sua família, você ainda os ama". .. Aaaaaa! Essas declarações de amor familiar me dão enjoo.

\- E agora Luz e Escuridão estão novamente em equilíbrio. Ying e Yang em harmonia e bem longe daqui. Saíram de férias e nada garante que retornem um dia.

\- Eles voltarão. O tempo não tem significado para quem é eterno. Você fala de eras, mas, para seres como eu próprio, o Inominado e sua imprevisível Irmã, eras representam menos que uma década representa para humanos.

\- Para onde acha que foram?

\- Para a Criação de algum Outro da espécie Deles. Outro Universo. Já estive em outros Universos. São todos tão diferentes uns dos outros. Há tanta coisa para ver. Um dia, o Inominado voltará cheio de ideias. E a primeira coisa que vai querer fazer é acabar com esse e começar um novo Universo, completamente diferente. É assim com os da espécie Dele. É isso que Eles fazem o tempo todo. Criam e descriam Universos.

\- E você vai se opor. Nem que seja só para contrariá-Lo.

\- Não sou chamado de O Adversário por acaso. Afrontá-Los é o que eu e os da minha espécie fazemos com Ele e os da espécie Dele desde o Início dos Tempos. Neste e em todos os Universos. É a nossa razão de existir. Enquanto isso, eu me entretenho com Dean Winchester. Breve seremos um.

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Os personagens desta fanfic são Satanás/Castiel e o Diabo/Belial.

Satanás ou Satã (do hebraico שָטָן, Adversário, no grego Σατανάς, Satanás) é o termo originário da tradição e mitologia judaico-cristã usado para denominar a entidade que representa, nestas religiões monoteístas, a encarnação do Mal.

Não há consenso se Satanás e Diabo são denominações diferentes para a mesma entidade. O consenso se resume ao significado dos termos: Opositor ou Adversário para Satanás; e Acusador ou Caluniador para o Diabo.

Há um Belial na mitologia cananita que seria o adversário do povo escolhido de Deus. Em outras versões, Belial seria um anjo caído, como Lúcifer. No Cristianismo, Belial é apresentado como o oposto da luz, do bem e de Jesus Cristo. Belial seria o mais importante demônio da Terra e comandaria as forças da escuridão reunidas em 80 legiões.

2\. Quanto a Castiel ser ou não nome de anjo reconhecido, leia https / /newprussianreview com / 2014 / 05 / 30 / fun-fact-friday-is-there-actually-an-angel-named-castiel/. Achei interessante - e conveniente para essa fic - o autor dizer que o nome Castiel significaria "Deus é o meu disfarce".

3\. Rafael matou Castiel no final do episódio 4x22 (primeira morte) e Chuck o trouxe de volta. O próprio Chuck diz isso aos Winchester no episódio 5x01. Chuck confirma no episódio 11x20 que trouxe Castiel de volta todas as vezes que o anjo foi morto. Nesta fic, no entanto, Chuck trouxe Castiel de volta apenas dessa primeira vez.

4\. Castiel é novamente morto (segunda morte), desta vez por Sam/Lúcifer, no episódio 5x23 (Swan Song). Retorna "milagrosamente" logo após Sam/Lúcifer e Adam/Miguel serem tragados pelo Portal aberto pelos anéis dos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Nesta fic, não foi Castiel que retornou.

5\. Castiel/Satanás fingiu amnésia ao voltar do Purgatório e fingiu loucura após livrar Sam das alucinações com Lúcifer.

6\. Na batalha contra Amara, era Lúcifer que ocupava a casca de Castiel. Nesta fic, Chuck não teve nenhum contato com o Castiel/Satanás, apenas com o Castiel/Lúcifer. Quando Amara expulsou Lúcifer, Satanás assumiu novamente a casca.

7\. Castiel/Satanás não sabe que Deus assumiu por um tempo a identidade de Chuck Shurley/Carver Edlund.

8\. O corpo de Dean Winchester foi capaz de conter milhares de almas humanas por um curto intervalo de tempo no episódio 11x23 (Alpha and Omega). Mas, era esperado que tanto poder o fizesse explodir como uma bomba. É de se supor que exista um nível menor de poder nas almas dos monstros.

* * *

30.05.2018


End file.
